


Won't You Take The Risk?

by Irregular_Psychic



Series: Warlock's Family's South Downs Adventures [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/F, Gen, Lesbian Anathema Device, Marriage Proposal, Newton Pulsifer is a Good Cook, Trans Female Newton Pulsifer, Yearning Anathema Device, accidental Marriage Proposal, she has anxiety from having relied on agnes for so long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irregular_Psychic/pseuds/Irregular_Psychic
Summary: It's a normal morning in Jasmine Cottage. Anathema just woke up and finds that she dreamed of something very warming and peculiar last night. She dreamed that she had married Lizzie, the love of her life.She goes on with the morning trying to not think about the implications of that dream, but she ends up taking a big risk as her mouth runs ahead of her when talking to her girlfriend.
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer
Series: Warlock's Family's South Downs Adventures [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715860
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Won't You Take The Risk?

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written an Anathema/Newt story where it's just the two of them. Much apologies if I get their characters a bit wrong, I'm still adjusting to them.
> 
> And this technically counts as part of my Warlock series since the next installation is gonna involve them being engaged, but I'm not sure. I'm still adding it though, as a prequel of sorts to the small detail that they'll be engaged in that story because I'm extra like that!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this! It was a rollercoaster ride from start to finish because the idea of an Anathema-based story for this series just caught me off guard last night and I just had to write it!

Anathema wasn't a morning person most of the time. And that included today as well. 

In fact, she had a pleasant dream that night. It involved a bit of walking aimlessly in a forest which looked very different from the one she frequented in Tadfield. It had a dirt path that eventually merged with a main road where she continued her aimless walk. The sky looked dark and heavy with rain but despite that, not a single drop fell from it. 

The middle was a bit blurry to her, but what made it such a pleasant dream is the way it ended. The scenes changed and led to one where she was at a long white table filled with lots of food and drink beside a familiar face.

She knew those glasses and messy hair from anywhere, yet she couldn't put a name to the face. But when she looked around the table, she recognized her friends and family. Her mother on her side, Adam and his parents on the far left, Madame Tracy and Mr. Shadwell beside the rest of the Them, and the Crowley-Fell family on her partner's side.

For some reason, she knew that this was a wedding, despite no indications of the fact. She just knew. 

Her heart soared with love for her family, love for her friends and love for her wife.

_Oh._

_Elizabeth._

~~~~~~~

She woke up with a groan, slowly turning to the other side of the bed to see if her girlfriend was awake already[1]. She'd say that there was a 98% chance that the other was indeed awake at 7:20 like the madwoman she was.

When her eyes finally cleared from the blurriness from just waking up, she found that the 2% chance had won over as she found her left side to be empty aside from the green velvet blanket crumpled on it.

As soon as she brushed her hair, she opened the door and was hit with a beautiful aroma of chocolate pancakes and perfectly spiced fried rice that reminded her of the past and the memories of her mum cooking those same dishes for Anathema when she was a child.

She loved her girlfriend so much. Then, the lingering details of her dream struck her. Her eyes watered with tears at the thought of marrying such a thoughtful and amazing woman in the future. If Lizzie would still want her by then, that is. She might be a descendant of a witch that was particularly good at seeing the future, but she got none of that from the gene pool, so she had no guarantee of it.

Well, that'll be a problem to be sorted out in the future. She thought as she wiped her tears away. She'll be happy with what she had at the present.

She sneaked up on her gorgeous girlfriend as she was transferring another pancake to a small place beside the stove. She carefully poked Lizzie's back knowing that she was ticklish everywhere on her body.

There was a small "eep!" from the receiving end of the surprise as the woman flicked the pan upwards, almost throwing it in the air. Unfortunately, the pancake didn't make it, as it detached from the pan and flew and stuck onto the white ceiling of the cottage. 

Lizzie turned around with a face that resembled a deer caught in some pretty bright headlights. The worry on her face melted into relief and then a bit of petty sadness at the end.

"Oh, and I though a burglar finally came in to stab me and take these pancakes!" She dramatically placed the hand that didn't hold the pan on her forehead. "It was just the love of my life trying to give me a heart attack before breakfast!"

"Oh, shut it, you." Anathema smiled fondly with a little eye roll at her girlfriend's overdramatic acting. How could she have gotten such a beautiful, thoughtful, and kind cook of a girlfriend? It was almost like her clumsy and nerdy demeanor were also big pros to Anathema.

The witch stole a kiss from her girlfriend on the lips with a loud smack. She then proceeded to stare at the other for 5 solid seconds before:

"Will you marry me?" She burted out, surprising even herself.

Lizzie seemed to hitch her breath and stop breathing as soon as she heard the third word of Anathema's question.

"I.."

"Er.."

"Um...."

There were more strings of one syllable noises that mostly consisted of consonants being clumped together.

Anathema, instead of trying to explain that she didn't mean it[2] or that it was a slip of the tongue, braced herself for possible rejection. Lizzie didn't seem like someone who'd want a wedding, she seemed perfectly content with being living partners and girlfriends since that technically meant that they were already married. All the domestic stuff, the light and casual banter that came easy as the night grew older, the pointless arguments that get settled with a nice chanterelle soup or an apologetic rhubarb pie. They really didn't need to hold an event that was used in the past to control women to show how much they meant to each other.

But that wasn't why she wanted to get married. No. She wanted to showcase to everyone how this amazing person chose her, of all people, to tie her life to till the end of their days. Had she really become such a sappy romantic after 3 years of living with Lizzie?

"Do you..really...yknow..mean it?" The cautious question hung heavily in the room.

"I do." It was barely a ghost of a reply, but it managed to reach Lizzie all the same.

The taller of the two surged forward to hug her beloved. Anathema could believe it. _She wanted it too!_

Unfortunately, after a few moments, the magic was swept away when Anathema explained that she hadn't gotten a ring yet[3]. 

Lizzie reassured her that the ring could wait, and for now, they should have their breakfast.

Anathema was grinning all the way through the meal. She never knew she'd grow to be such a sap when living with the best woman she could ever possibly be engaged to.

She couldn't wait to tell everyone.

~~~~~

[1] Lizzie, only Anathema had the permission to call her that, usually woke up earlier than her partner. But instead of waking said partner to start their day, she would rather stare at the ceiling or fiddle with her hair most of the time. 

[2] She did, _oh_ how much she meant those four words.

[3] She also artfully left out the part that she didn't mean to give her girlfriend a marriage proposal in the morning with her hair sticking up at weird angles despite being brushed down and both of them not eating breakfast yet. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for continuing to read this series! It warms my heart every time I see kudos or comments! Of course, none of them are obligatory in any way, but I do appreciate them a lot! They probably even add a few years into my lifespan.
> 
> Also, I absolutely love the headcanon that Anathema becomes a sap after living with Lizzie for a few years, and that Lizzie ends up warming up to her that she becomes more comfortable and less awkward around her beloved!
> 
> Anyways, till next time! The next one's most likely going to be the sequel to this where the Them, Warlock, and Khaye pick mushrooms in the forest with Anathema who reveals something very shocking to the kids, but not to the readers, if you get what I mean. I mean, let's be real, it surprised literally nobody, the kids are too perceptive to be oblivious to this. Aside from, Khaye maybe.


End file.
